Gnome
Gnomes are a small humanoid race with an advanced knowledge of technology (some of which exceeds that of modern-day, such as a robotic exo-skeleton). The mockery from other races turned the gnomes xenophobic, isolating their society from contact with others. Organized in different clans, gnomes may live within any mountains. They speak common, gnome and sylvan. History 's trolls, Chief Engineer Toyk hand over the map to the Sword of Truth to his mercenaries, like promised.]] 3000 years ago, gnomes aided the invaders of Kethenecia mounted on griffins. While initially living on surface land, generations of mockery and being dismissed have left the gnomes happier to live underground. Under the leadership of Chief Engineer Toyk, they founded their own thriving society in the isolated underground city of Mechastone, inside a dormant volcano at the heart of Legarion. At some point the trolls, under Lord Stoll's leadership, invaded from the North and set up camp a few days from Mechastone. They attacked the gnomes' lands, enslaving and killing the gnomes (Including innocent women and children) in order to get the gnomes' ore stockpiles, resulting in Toyk creating the Mechastone Defense Force. During Cale'anon's first visit to Mechastone he, alongside Krunch, Benn'joon and Richard came under the employ of the Mechastone Defense Force after they had been tried for the murder 126 gnome soldiers. Chief Engineer Toyk instructed Cale and his company to assassinate the Lord Stoll, in exchange for a scroll describing the road to the Sword of Truth. The gnome soldier Fitch was ordered to lead the group to the troll camp, but accidentally bumped right into a marching troll army. The group was captured, but was able to deceive the troll Lord, assassiating him once they had gotten his trust. Toyk and the Mechastone Defense Force marched straigth into the troll army, and with the help of Cale'anon's group, eventually won the war. Toyk handed over the scroll, as promised, and the group left Mechastone behind. Much later on in the comic, when Krunch is attempting to gain allies for his clan in an impending war, the Gnomes come to the aid of the Bloodrage, although the vast difference in both height and stature led to bouts of initial prejudice between the groups. After the failed battle of the North, when everyone is forced to flee from the Bloodrage Stronghold, the Gnomes fall back and it is later discovered that they have been placed under siege by the Black Dwarves. Having little options, the group eventually opts to travel with Cale (although Pella was forced to cause their retreat) and pledged their loyalty to the King of Kethenecia. Allied with Cale, the group now makes it's way alongside the remains of the Bloodrage and the Sisters to journey to the land of Kethenecia. During their travels with Cale, the group stumbles upon the Knights of the Way who eventually join Cale in a manner similar to that of the Gnomes, Bloodrage and Sisters and were present at Kethenecia when Aelloon attacked. 'Dickzilla versus the Mechagnome' Gnome Renegades of the Unexpdenables lead by Van'Ganzasmyn attacked Kethenecia using the Mechagnome war machine, powered by Shoveller constructs. Known Gnomes * Chief Engineer Toyk * Fitch * Wil and Mr. Crolo * Quuestilidanama, rogue gnome''LFG Adventures: Looking for Adventure'' * Van'Ganzasmyn, Mechastone's former subforeman and leader of the Unexpendables''LFG Adventures: Dickzilla versus the Mechagnome'' * Spintyyern, Van'Ganzasmyn's mentor * Raned'Gee, soldier member of the Unexpendables. 'LFG Adventures traits' Size: Small. Ability Score Modifiers: +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma, -2 Strength. Speed: 20 feet. Vision: Low-light vision. Gnomes receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Languages: Common, Gnome and Sylvan. Bonus: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Goblin, Orc and Taurin. Racial abilities: Taurin have six racial abilities. *Defensive Training: Gnomes get a +4 dodge bonus to AC against monsters of the giant type. *Gnome Magic: Gnomes add +1 to the DC to save against illusion spells that they cast. Gnomes with a Charisma of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/ day—dancing lights, ghost sound, prestidigitation, and speak with animals. The caster level for these effects is equal to the gnome’s level. The DC for these spells is equal to 10 + the spell’s level + the gnome’s Charisma modifier. *Hatred: Gnomes receive a +1 bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures of the goblinoid and reptilian subtypes due to special training against these hated foes. *Illusion Resistance: Gnomes get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against illusion spells or effects. *Obsessive: Gnomes receive a +2 racial bonus on a Craft or Profession skill of their choice. *Weapon Familiarity: Gnomes treat any weapon with the word “gnome” in its name as a martial weapon. Gallery Van'Ganzasmyn.jpg|Van'Ganzasmyn Gnome Soldier.jpg|Gnome Soldier Gnome Contraption.JPG|Gnome Contraption Mechagnome.jpg|The Mechagnome from LFG Adventures: Dickzilla versus the Mechagnome. Trivia *Gnomes board up their tunnels during giants' mating season. References Category:Races Category:Gnomes